1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body lotion applicator and more particularly pertains to evenly applying body lotion with a rotating applicator pad which deactivates upon the inversion of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lotion applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, lotion applicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying lotion to various parts of a body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339 to DeForest et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,382 to Hull et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,111 to Arispe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,596 to Grace; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,270 to Bacal et al. and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,483 to Angeletta.
In this respect, the body lotion applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of evenly applying body lotion with a rotating applicator pad which deactivates upon the inverting of the device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved body lotion applicator which can be used for evenly applying body lotion with a rotating applicator pad which deactivates upon the inverting of the device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.